


Nice Chaps

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Costumes, Deputy Derek Hale, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Stiles is very excited to show off his costume at the Sheriff's Department's Halloween party, but when he gets there, he finds the costume part of the evening has been canceled.
  Stiles consider ducking into the bathroom or finding a supply closet, hide there for the rest of the night. He could also run back to his car and drive back home. His apartment is only a couple blocks away from the recreation centre where the Sheriff’s Department is holding its Halloween party, he could be hiding under the covers within fifteen minutes.
(For Day 5 of my 13 Days of Halloween & Day 1 of Sterek Week 2016: Scene Stealer)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Very loosely based on the costume party in Bridget Jones' Diary.

_Fuck._

This cannot be happening to him.

Of course it’s happening to him. _Who else could this possibly happen to?_              

Stiles consider ducking into the bathroom or finding a supply closet, hide there for the rest of the night. He could also run back to his car and drive back home. His apartment is only a couple blocks away from the recreation centre where the Sheriff’s Department is holding its Halloween party, he could be hiding under the covers within fifteen minutes.

Technically, only employees and their partners are invited to this, but Stiles has been helping with organizing the Halloween party since he was eighteen. And with the hours he spends at the station, he likes to consider himself an honorary deputy. Even if his dad disagrees.

A sharp whistle sounds through the air, quickly followed by others. Well, they’ve seen him. If he runs now, he’ll be branded a coward, which will invite far worse jokes than if he stays.

‘Stiles,’ his dad says, breaking loose from the small crowd that has gathered to watch Stiles’ entrance. Stiles has only been here ten seconds and his dad already looks like he wants to bang his head against the wall. ‘Please tell me you didn’t get my message.’

‘Obviously,’ Stiles hisses. ‘I thought there was supposed to be a _theme_.’

He gestures at his clothes. He’d put quite a lot of effort in tonight’s look. He’d shaved in places he normally doesn’t, gotten Lydia to teach him how to properly apply eyeliner, and didn’t eat hamburgers for a week to make sure he’d look his best in the fishnet tank top. Then there are the hours he’s spent online, looking for the perfect set of chaps. And perfect they are, made of black faux-leather, large rhinestones along the outside seams, a golden police badge as a belt buckle, and the cut fit perfectly around his ass. To finish it off, he had bejewelled a pair of black briefs to make them say BCSD on the butt.

‘There had been a vote,’ Stiles continues desperately. ‘Tarts and vicars, because Brent’s wife keeps making him watch _Bridget Jones’ Diary_ , and the rest of you thought it would be funny.’

‘It was pointed out that the Sheriff’s Department dressing up as prostitutes might not inspire the community to our competency,’ his dad says.

‘And who exactly pointed that out?’

‘I did.’

Stiles stiffens, then slowly turns around. Derek _fucking_ Hale is standing behind him, somehow looking both extremely unimpressed and smug at the same time.

‘Of course it was. Now, if you two will excuse me I need a drink,’ Stiles bites out. He hadn’t planned on really drinking tonight, since tomorrow is Monday and he has a job to get to at 9AM, but desperate times…

He stomps over to the refreshment table, holding his head high and ignoring everyone’s stares, grabs the biggest glass and fills it to the brim with wine. Then, he finds a chair to park his butt in for the rest of the evening. Drinking his wine, he starts plotting his revenge on Derek.

From the moment the man became a deputy, he’s done everything to make Stiles’ life hell. He once got Stiles’ car towed when Stiles was dropping off his dad’s lunch. Sure, Stiles had parked in a spot reserved for police cruisers, but everyone knows his car and Derek could’ve just asked him to move it. He’s written Stiles a total of five tickets in the six months he’s worked here. His dad took care of those, but that’s not the point. They actually met when he arrested Stiles because he thought Stiles had been drinking while underage and had a fake ID. Stiles is twenty-five, with a college degree, his own apartment, and a job, _thank you very much._ And then there is the uniform, that Stiles knows Derek ordered one size too small. He purposely did that, to make Stiles stare at him and distract him from whatever he is doing.

Because Stiles knows that any day now one of those seams is going to rip, and he doesn’t want to miss it.

Not because he thinks Derek looks hot in it.

Or that he thinks it’s cute that the uniform seems to attract old ladies who all need help crossing the street and carrying their groceries, and Derek always helps with this cute little smile on his face.

Nope.

Stiles grabs a cupcake decorated with a tiny pumpkin, and takes an angry bite out of it.

And while Stiles can’t move off his chair, Derek is laughing and walking around in his jeans and comfy cardigan. Stiles scowls. Why does he have a nemesis who looks adorable and sexy in cardigans? He’s pretty sure that’s against the rules of nemeses.

Derek must have felt him looking, because he turns and catches Stiles’ eye. Stiles thinks of pretending he wasn’t staring, but then decides against it. Let Derek feel his wrath.

Derek raises his eyebrow in question, then walks over to him.

Stiles crosses his arms as best as he can while keeping hold of his cupcake and wine, and glares harder.

‘If it makes you feel any better, Greenberg didn’t get the message either,’ Derek says when he takes the chair next to Stiles, nodding to where Greenberg is trying, and failing, not to bump into anyone with his costume of a tart, the dessert kind. His hat is shaped like a strawberry.

‘A little,’ Stiles admits. ‘I’m blaming you for this, by the way.’

‘I could make it up to you. Coffee? Tomorrow after work?’ Derek asks, ducking his head and looking up at Stiles from under his eyebrows. His ears have gone a delightful shade of red.

‘I— Yeah, that would make up for it a little,’ Stiles agrees. ‘And you know, next time you want to see me in assless chaps you could just ask. No need to cancel a perfectly good theme for a costume party.’

‘I’ll remember that,’ Derek grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
